Raindrops
by StarrNight
Summary: Lonely Claire thought she had found true love in rural Mineral Town. But when stupid decisions from both parties, with a jealous rival, bring it crashing down, she's forced to learn one of life's hardest lessons about forgiveness and second chances.
1. When it Rains it Pours

_Now that I've been on this site for about six years, I decided to go back and start editing some of my old stories and kill the bad grammar in them. So here's the first chapter of Raindrops, edited!_

_Please enjoy and, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated~_

Raindrops

MTM 1

By Starry

CHAPTER 1: Getting to Know Me

When I woke up, the sunlight attacked my eyes and I groaned. Another day was here and I wasn't happy about it. I slowly rose from bed, dressed, and went outside.

"Hey, Bessie!" I said to my beloved cow. You look like you're having a good morning. That makes one of us," I thought about my life as I milked her. I had come to Mineral Town three seasons ago and was instantly liked by almost all the adults. The girls took a liking to me too but, seemingly, not the boys. Already I had seen Elli and Tim "accidentally" holding hands, and Gray and Mary studying books together. Rick and Karen sat beside the Supermarket every morning and Ann and Cliff took long walks together in the evening. It was early to be looking for love, I knew, but my life was ticking away! Already I was in my mid-twenties. You don't stay young forever, you know.

As I entered the chicken hutch, I noticed that I was running low on chicken feed. That gave me an excuse to go to town at least. Going to town was always the highlight of my week. Quickly I fed the chickens, brushed my hair, and set out for the town, feeling slightly spunkier.

My first stop was the Supermarket. Earlier that week I had discovered a ragged hole in my basket. I'd been wondering why eggs kept falling out. I walked in and greeted Jeff. He smiled and pointed out the display that held the baskets. I picked one up, paid, and left. The sky was a nasty dull gray and the clouds looked menacingly black, but I paid no heed to them. Merrily, I continued on my path down the road. I stopped at the Inn, hoping to say hello to my good friend Ann. Instead, I walked up the stairs and bumbled straight into Cliff.

"Hey!" I squeaked

He emitted a squeal as we both fell down. I shook the pain from my head and looked at him. Was he mad? No, his brown eyes were startled and slightly amused. I was embarrassed at myself for not paying more attention to where I was going. "I'm so sorry!" I said hurriedly.

"No problem," He replied, shaking dust off of his pants. "Hey, you're the girl who moved in next to the Poultry Farm, right? I'm sorry, I haven't talked to you much….."

I replied that I was indeed that girl, that my name was Claire, and that it was fine. He shook my hand, gave me one last smile and left. Somewhat shaken, I decided to cancel talking to Ann and just go ahead to the Poultry Farm to pick up my much-needed chicken feed.

Rain was already falling from the sky in big, heavy drops when I left the Inn. They drenched me the moment I left the doorframe. Lightning crackled and I slung my new basket over my hair as I jogged down the path. I crossed into the Poultry Farm and immediately noticed a figure running around. It finally stopped and I recognized it as Rick, Popuri's brother. He watched me approach before yelling out, "Hello!"

I rushed toward him. He motioned me into the house. It was deeply awkward to be sitting dripping water all over Lillia's clean floor, but he soon put me at my ease. "Do you need a towel? You're soaked, poor thing!" He didn't seem to mind that he was even more waterlogged than I was. "Here," He handed me a thin blue towel.

I found my voice. "Thanks. I was just coming here for some chicken feed, and got caught in the cloudburst." I rubbed my blonde hair vigorously with the towel.

He smiled, showing rows of very straight, white teeth. I was willing to bet he'd had braces at some point. "Mom and Popuri are at church today, I think. I accidentally left the chickens outside, so I was moving them out of the rain. Then I saw you walking, and you looked sort of sad and wet, so…." Here he cut off, averting his eyes shyly from mine. I was pleased, to say the least. I thanked him again, and ordered my chicken feed. He offered to carry it for me, an offer I accepted gladly.

Unfortunately, Karen had come to see Rick as well and was angered to see him carrying my basket of feed and paying no attention to her. She scowled and walked away without a word to either of us.

When we got to my farm, the rain was still falling and Rick left me with a grin and an invitation to visit him whenever I wanted.

I felt ecstatic. Here I'd been complaining and I'd had encounters with two cute boys in one day! Looking up at the sky I could safely say, "When it rains, it pours."


	2. Gray

CHAPTER 2:

A week later, I gathered up my courage, and, after patting Bessie for good luck, ventured out of my farm again. I looked eagerly over at the Poultry Farm, hoping perhaps to see Rick again, but to my dismay, (and somewhat relief), he wasn't in sight. I had been flattered to see that he always peered shyly down my road when he passed. I continued on my way, but suddenly decided to stop at Saibara's blacksmith shop. I liked the peppery old man, and he liked it when I praised his latest work. I opened the door and walked over to his workbench.

"Hello, Claire. See what I'm working on today?" It was a beautiful necklace, studded thickly with gemstones, in red, blue and green.

"It's so pretty. I love it. How do you get the sapphires to shine like that?" I asked, looking for conversation. He proceeded to explain the process of preparing and cutting the jewels, then shaping the gold.

He stopped and said "Would you like to see it done?"

I replied "Wow, yes, I would!"

He turned and called to the back, "GRAY! He'll come out and show you. At least he better…" A sulky looking redhead came out of the back room. He muttered something to Saibara, who explained his mission. Gray scowled and said,

"I don't want to show anything to anyone! I refuse!"

Saibara instantly swelled and bellowed at Gray, "OH YES YOU WILL!" to which Gray replied with a smart alecky answer. I took this as my sign to go, and tapped Saibara, making a motion as if to leave. He nodded and I left, but could still hear their heated argument outside. "That certainly wasn't the best way to meet Gray. I hope he's not in too much trouble." I stopped and thought to myself. If I had met Rick, Gray and Cliff, that left the Doctor and Kai. I shook my head, as if to rid myself of the thought. I didn't need to meet them! I was simply going to talk to Ann.

Perturbed at my own desires, I turned, walked past Aja Winery, and stood on the doorstep to the Inn. Unconsciously I straightened my rumpled blue tank top, thinking of Cliff. Then I pushed open the heavy oak door, shaking my hair to throw it slightly over my shoulders. The only person in the dining area was Doug, and I waved to him as I headed toward the stairs. Peering up the stairway, to make sure that Cliff wasn't there, I carefully ascended the worn wooden stairs.

I heard a light, happy humming, which was Ann. She must be cleaning, because she always hums when she cleans. Sure enough, when I went into the left hand room, she was dusting a low table. Flowers, from all seasons, were strewn all over the floor. I walked up and greeted her, asking, "What are all the flowers for? You can't tell me that they're all from admirers!"

She laughed, making her red braid swing, and replied "No, I was going to try my hand at flower arranging. I found all of these plants up at the Hot Springs. Do you know anything about flower arrangements?"

I picked up a smoked glass vase and a few pink cat flowers, and we arranged those flowers for nearly three hours, laughing, and singing songs that Ann had taught me. When we were done, we flopped down on the creaky floor, and she looked at me.

"Claire, have you come across any cute guys lately?" I sighed, smoothing out my pants, and proceeded to relate all of my escapades with the various boys. Ann was a very sympathetic listener, laughing, frowning, and saying "Awww..." in all the right places of my story.

"So then I left, and now he probably hates me." I finished the long rant. Ann closed her eyes and said tranquilly,

"I doubt that. He just probably didn't know what to do with a pretty girl, that's all." which made me giggle. We talked a little bit further, but her father called her downstairs, so we both rose to leave. She wished me good luck, and thumped down the stairs.

For some crazy reason, I wanted to see if Cliff was in the next room, and so knocked on the door. Cliff did answer, and invited me in.

"Hi, Cliff. I was in the neighborhood, and wanted to see how you were doing." He looked very relaxed and replied that his day was pretty uninteresting; owing to the fact that he hadn't found a job yet. As he was talking, I noticed something in the corner and, to my discomfort, found that Gray was staying in the same room. Cliff asked me about the farm. I told him about Bessie, the new chick that hatched, and all about how fast my horse was adjusting to his new saddle. He laughed, and said,

"I had a horse, once…" He stopped, and looked very distant suddenly. I understood and turned to go. I was almost to the door, when my hand was caught. It wasn't Cliff, though, it was Gray.

He blushed a deep crimson, and stammered "A flower dropped off of your shirt." He hurriedly stuffed a toy flower in my hand and went back to his seat, still blushing. This slowly swept through me, and I forgave his lack of manners with a smile that seemed to send the recipient deeper into his corner, flushing even further, if that was possible. I left, but heard Cliff say to Gray, after I had turned the corner,

"That was real smooth. She didn't drop a flower……and are you _blushing_?" I had heard enough to cause me to retreat to my farm to think this whole matter over, and dream about for the next few nights.


	3. Fireworks in my Heart

CHAPTER 3:

After a few days, I could look back upon the day's events and laugh. I woke up, and looked at the calendar. "Wow, I thought, it's already summer!" And it was, summer 1st. I made some pancakes, and sat them on the table, too excited about the season to eat. A knock sounded on my door, surprising me out of my seat. "Who would be knocking on my door?" I wondered to myself. I moved uncertainly toward the door, and slowly opened it, to a very tan man, with a purple bandanna on his head. "Hello?" I asked, wondering who this was.

"Hello! My name is Kai, I run a little shop down on the beach. I heard you were new, and came to tell you. Come visit me!" His speech sounded a bit rehearsed, but certainly friendly. He left before I could say much. I watched him leave, shrugged and went about my chores, enjoying the warm breeze blowing my blonde hair about.

I went to town many times, but without any major events. I talked to the boys multiple times. Cliff was still friendly; Rick still as sweet as ever, slipping an egg into my basket of chicken feed, when he thought I wasn't looking. Gray blushed and ducked whenever I saw him, but Popuri told me later that he told Saibara that I was the most forgiving person that he had ever known. Flowers grew along the walk, and I was inclined to adorn my room with the sweet smelling blooms.

Before I knew it, summer was almost over, and I commissioned Gotz to start on the second extension of my house. He worked hard, and still found time to talk to me as I sat and poured him ice water. Bessie thrived, and became pregnant with her first offspring, and I devoted lots of time to brushing her down and talking to her. The day of the Fireworks Festival came upon me suddenly, and my heart fluttered as I thought about the romantic side of it, wondering who would ask me to watch with him. I bathed in the Hot Springs before the festival started, and sprayed a few puffs of perfume, which I wouldn't normally do, but romance makes everybody a bit odd, an idea I comforted myself with.

Feeling slightly panicky, I tripped down the path towards Mineral Beach, not even taking time to notice the squirrels running around, chattering, nor the seductive smells of the fresh flowers in the twilight. My mind was on one thing, marring my vision with light daydreams. I entered Rose Square, and was gratified to see that not many people were congregated next to the entrance to the beach. I walked to the steps leading down to the beach.

There were still less people on the beach. Duke and Manna had arrived, and were arguing over something or the other. Zack was setting out towels and sorting firework canisters. I headed over to Kai's beach house, which I had not visited yet, and stepped into the cool shade of the shop, which smelled delightfully of a mixture of pizza, popcorn, and soda. "Hello, Kai! I finally visited. I would like to try whatever you think I should try."

He grinned and said "I suggest you try the popcorn. You can take it with you on the beach. Just for your first time, I'll give you free refills, but don't tell anyone!"

I returned his grin gratefully, accepting the welcome present. I stayed in to chat with him about the wonderful places he had been, including my old hometown, which he visited in the winter.

When it had grown very dark, and Zack yelled that the fireworks would be starting soon, I thanked him once again, and left to find out what (and who) awaited me.

Yes, they were all there. The air was salty and light, as I watched to see who would pair off with whom. Kai immediately walked up to Popuri, and, under Rick's disapproving stare, led her off to the end of the beach. "One down..." Tim sidles up to Elli and they walk off to the middle. "Make that two…" The other guys were just looking at each other. Gray goes up to Cliff, and says something. One firework goes off. I'm getting rather worried. Cliff speaks to Rick. What are they talking about? Two more fireworks go off. None of them move further, so I, utterly depressed, go down to the pier and sit, sadly. A shadow falls over me, and pair of legs throw themselves over the edge of the pier. I look up, startled, to find a still blushing Gray beside me. He looks at me shyly and says

"I've always liked the Fireworks Festival. I actually helped make the fireworks this year! Did you have them in your hometown?" I noticed that some of his blush had gone away.

"We did have a few, but these are better. Of course, they're always better with someone to watch them with…" I thought frantically, why did I say that? He'll get scared off! Contrary to this, however, he seemed very pleased, and even more of his blush subsided. I offered him some of my popcorn, which he accepted, and we turned to watch the fireworks, beautiful splashes of fiery color, blue and red, purple and green, lighting up the sky, as if just for Gray and I. (Hey, that rhymed!) The rest of the night went great, until the popcorn was all gone, and we were completely unconscious of the fact that we were holding hands……..

I walked home by myself, because Saibara insisted that Gray go home with him, (probably was reminded of our first meeting) and he went, after a last parting shy smile. I went home, my heart light, and stopped in the middle of the street to do a quick twirl, laughing like a maniac. I skipped the rest of the way, and grabbed up Roscoe, my dog. I took him inside with me, gave him a kiss on the top of his furry head, and said "Well, that was a success." I flopped down on my bed, too worn out to change, and fell asleep. What I didn't know was that Gray was sitting in his usual corner, smiling too hard to even attempt to fall asleep.


	4. Love's Roots

CHAPTER 4:

When the initial shock was over, Gray and I became much more comfortable around each other. We weren't "lovey-dovey" or "twitterpated", just good friends, with that tiny seed of affection, growing, and sending down roots into the soft earth of friendship. He would meet me at the Hot Springs, and we would talk about whatever seemed to cross our minds, the farm, the villagers, Saibara, or anything else. I came to the blacksmiths more often too, to call out a greeting, peek over Gray's shoulder, or to just sit on a stool, after all my chores were done, watching his strong arms working with the glittering gems.

My farm grew more prosperous, Bessie became cranky because of her pregnancy, the chickens started laying high quality eggs, and I toiled until the field was thick with sweet potatoes, green peppers, and onions. I mined, mainly to make small presents of various ores, and rode my horse around the farm, getting him in tip-top shape for the horse races.

I was out in my field, with my horse inside the fence, grooming a matted spot on his chestnut coat. I sang lightly, then louder and finally ended up doing a few custom dance moves, in one of those spur of the moment girl times. To my supreme embarrassment, I heard a small laugh, and turned around to face the visitor, hoping they hadn't seen my dancing, if you could call that dancing. It was Gray, and he _had _seen my dance, but just stood there, big shoulders shaking from mirth. I was upset, but caught his case of the laughs, and soon we were both laughing, and couldn't stop!

When we finally stopped, I walked over to him and asked "To what do I owe this visit?"

Gray smiled, coloring slightly, and replied, "Grandpa gave me the day off, so I came to see what you were doing down here. Now I see what _really_ goes on when you're working."

I sighed. "Why must you catch me always at the wrong time? Come on, I'll give you a tour." I showed him the barn, chicken coop, field, horse shed, and finally came to the house. "It's already been expanded twice. Gotz did a good job." Gray glanced around appraisingly, and then nodded to show his approval. (I hadn't thought about it at the time, but he was probably wondering what living in the house would be like. When the thought finally did pop up, later that night, I looked around worriedly, to see if I thought the small abode would be met with satisfaction.)

He glances at his watch and frowns. "Darn. I promised the old man that I would deliver a broach to the supermarket." There was a pause. "You could come with me, if you wanted to." Did he honestly think that I wouldn't accept?

"Of course I'll come." I looked at him pityingly.

"Great! I mean, that's, fine!" He seemed pleased with the way things were going and out we walked, and up the road. We made general small talk all the way up to the top of the road, until we reached the supermarket. He opened the door for me, and we entered. Karen watched us come in with obvious satisfaction. Nothing but the exact opposite could be said for Mary, who seemed to develop a case of the stomachache. Karen pulled me to her room in the back.

She got right to the point. "Are you and Gray, like, going out?" Blood rushed to my face.

"What? No, no, no, we're just friends…yeah, just…just friends."

She grinned and winked. "I think you look cute and chummy together. Stay that way. Don't mess with Rick." That last sentence was said in a rather menacing, scary way, and I took the hint.

"Don't worry. He's all yours." She looked gratified, and let me go, after confirming that I was indeed, "a nice girl". I decided she wouldn't have any problems forcing Rick to marry her.

I returned to Gray, and he asked me if I was ready to go. I said that I was, and we left, making me feel guilty, because Mary's face was rather green. He walked me to the entrance of my farm, and we stood for a second, but I turned away, and wished a quietly disappointed Gray goodnight. I hid behind the house, pretending to go in, but instead watched what he would do next. He stood, looking after where I had gone, and then softly mumbled something I couldn't hear. His head bowed, and he left, hands in pockets. We were fine the following day, and he seemed to be completely happy.

My friendship with the other guys was a complicated business. I left Rick alone, and he seemed to understand the pressure, (or rather blackmail) that Karen left me with. He was always friendly, never cold, but there was a wall, and we left it that way. Kai was gone, and Tim was besotted with Elli, leaving Cliff. He still talked and flirted with me. I talked and flirted back, because I wasn't dating Gray! I had no strings whatsoever, tying me to Gray.

One day, however, I went upstairs to visit Ann. I entered her usual room, and found her huddling against the wall.

She turned to me and whispered "Shush! They're arguing, Cliff and Gray. I want to hear."

I put my ear against the wall, but couldn't hear much. I heard a few disconnected words, such as…."why….what…..she…..no…can't….she's…..yeah, but"…..and finally, very clearly, someone said the word, "mine".

Ann sat up and grinned. "Oh, this is classic. They're fighting over girls! Oh, that's great!" She laughs maniacally, and whispers to me, "I have to bring up their dinner in a few minutes. You should help me, and see what their faces look like when we enter! Come on!" We tiptoed downstairs, and brought up two trays. Ann opened the door, and the two boys, both still in a heated argument, stopped mid-word.

"Oh, hi Ann. Hi, Claire." Cliff looked sheepish.

"Hey guys." Gray looked as guilty as Cliff.

"Now what would you boys be arguing over so loudly?" I asked, putting them on the spot.

They both answered at the same time. "NOTHING!"

Ann calmly replied "That, my friends, is obvious." She winked at me, and we left, but listened.

"Aww…you don't think that they heard, do you? I would be so embarrassed."

I waved to Ann, and left, still silently giggling. Boys were very funny creatures, in my opinion, very funny creatures.

The rest of fall was as wonderful as I could dream. Cliff and Gray seemed to reach an agreement, although I could often hear them quietly arguing when I went upstairs. The harvest festival came and went, Karen put a load of red grass in, but I saw, and warned Gray just in time. We were the only ones not sick that night. Fall leaves turned the bright hues of the season, and one by one, dropped of the branches, to float to the ground. Rains came, and the air was left misty, heavy with dew. I grew accustomed to the way of life, slow, and wonderful, full of laughter and rain alike. Popuri earned an odd look from me, when she arrived for the pumpkin festival, but I surrendered the chocolate nonetheless. Before long, the air became sharp and frosty, and a single snowflake dropped from the smoky sky.


	5. Raindrops

CHAPTER 5:

The lady named winter, frigid but dazzling, swept her way into Mineral Town. I sat in front of the fire, warming my cold hands, and eating some mushroom rice. The lake had finally frozen today, and I carefully traversed the icy path, to enter the Winter Mine. I worked hard, and filled my basket with agates, emeralds, peridots, and amethysts. I did this a number of times, until my hands were numb, my nose was blue, and I felt like the blood was going to freeze inside my veins! It was so cold, despite the big overcoat I wore, lined with fleece.

Bessie was expecting any day now, and I was forced to check frequently on her condition, just in case she caught cold. I _should_ have gone and checked on her, but I was far too comfortable, after a day of hard work. Snow had started drifting down past my window, and I suddenly grew lonely. Looking around, I found Roscoe, and pulled him toward me. Something was still missing, though. Gray's face came to my mind. What was the use fighting it? Something seemed wrong I stood up, stretched, pulled on my coat, and walked out the door, and turned to go to town.

The snow was coming down still harder, as I trudged up the street, towards the Inn. At the moment, it seemed like a paradise, and I realized that I missed people, and more importantly, Gray, however hard I tried to deny it. I missed Gray!

I didn't realize that I was in front of the Inn, and walked stupidly into the door. "Ow!" I grumbled, rubbing my head. I opened it, and walked inside, letting the warmth hit me. Doug waved, with his hands full of bread dough. I waved back, threading my way through the tables. I clunked up the stairs, and walked past Ann's closed door, to the room where Cliff and Gray stayed. I knocked on the door, and Gray answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Claire, it's you! What's the matter? You don't look too well." He looked down at me, flatteringly concerned. I walked in and sat down.

"I was just….just lonely, I guess. I felt like coming to visit you. I hope you don't mind." Gray looked like nothing would please him more, and was a bit touched.

He turned away, and said, "I don't mind. I……like it when you visit." I ducked so he wouldn't see my happy face, and my heart jumped. Trying to steer the subject to a more stable place, I asked him, "Where's Cliff?"

Gray frowned slightly. "Oh, him. Ann found him some job at the Winery, so he went off to thank her. He's been gone for a while now, I'm sure he'll be sorry he missed you." His gray eyes narrowed, and he mumbled softly, barely audibly, "I'm not." He sat down next to me, and asked how Bessie was doing. We talked for a while, and I noticed that his hand was closer to mine than it was a few minutes ago. Flustered, I heard footsteps, and turned. The door opened, and Cliff strode in, smiling as if he owned the world. Gray quickly stood up, coloring, and asked Cliff, rather crossly, why he was so happy, and why he had just thrown open the door.

Cliff was not bothered. He cheerfully responded that this was his room as well, and that he could "throw open the door" anytime he pleased. Gray was not impressed, and I sensed another argument about to ensue. I stood up and turned to Gray. "Goodnight, Gray. Thanks for talking with me." My mind suddenly weighed the idea of kissing his cheek, but I turned it down, mostly because of Cliff standing watching us.

Gray apparently knew what I had momentarily considered, and his face blamed Cliff for disturbing it. I walked out, and into Ann's room. She was sitting on a stool, staring, which was odd for active Ann, so I went up to her and asked her if she was alright.

She turned to me, her face shining, and replied, "I am better than I have ever been! Cliff just thanked me for the job I found him, I mean he just walked up and, well, I was like, oh my gosh, he just…..yeah…" Her eyes were slightly crossed, so I figured that she was in a slight state of shock. I patted her head, and left, shaking my own.

I stepped out into the swirling snow, and caught sight of Elli, walking towards her grandmother's house. "Hey, Elli! How are you?"

She smiled at me. "Hi Claire, I'm just great. I had to go down to Lillia's. I left the doctor's Winter Thanksgiving present down at her house." Winter Thanksgiving? I had forgotten all about that! Did I even have chocolate?

I bade Elli goodbye, and hurried to the farm. I opened my refrigerator, and to my relief, found a small amount of chocolate. The only problem was, it was sugarless baking chocolate. I remembered back to when Ann and I sat, writing down festival tips, so I wouldn't do something wrong. I dashed to the cabinet, and pulled out the notebook they were written in. "No, no, yes, here it is. Let's see, if a girl likes a guy a little bit, she gives him chocolate. If she likes him a lot, she gives him chocolate cookies. If she _loves_ him, she gives him chocolate cake." Well, I certainly liked him a lot, but he might get upset if I gave him cake, so I assembled the ingredients for chocolate cookies.

The house still smelled of chocolate the next morning, when I wrapped them in plastic wrap, and left the house, early that morning. I ran as fast as I could up to the Inn, so as to hopefully deliver the cookies before the boys woke up. I stepped inside, and immediately spotted Ann, frantically wrapping her own batch of chocolate cookies. I signaled to her, and she joined me, whispering, "Alright, let's go upstairs together, and put them on their nightstands." We carefully tiptoed up the stairs, as if walking on eggshells, cringing at every creak of the wood. She walked to their room, and pressed her ear to it, then gave the thumbs-up sign.

I gingerly walked up to the door, slowly turned the handle, and opened it. I peeked inside. The boys were fast asleep, and we were clear. I jerked my head, and walked noiselessly to Gray's bedside. His messy carrot hair was sticking up at weird angles. I stifled a laugh. He looked funny, when he was asleep like that. I placed the cookies on the bedside table, and then studied his face further. What I found was that, far from being weird looking, he was incredibly cute, especially without his hat! I bent over him, and suddenly had this vision of him waking up, and kicking me out of his room. That put me back down to business. I pulled a square of paper out of my backpack, and wrote:

To Gray,

Happy Winter Thanksgiving!

From Claire

This didn't look right. I looked harder and gulped. Then, with shaking hands, I erased, and wrote, to where it looked something like this:

To Gray,

Happy Winter Thanksgiving!

Love, Claire

That would cook my goose if anything would. I impaled the note upon a pin, and stuck the pin through the plastic. Then I turned to Ann, who led the way out the door, and closed it behind us. We both crossed our fingers, and went our separate ways, I to my farm, and she, to her kitchen.

Gray didn't mention the cookies, but I saw him eating a particularly big cookie, when I dropped by the blacksmiths. Bessie finally had her calf; I named it Belle, and invited Gray to come see it. He pronounced it "The cutest calf I have ever seen". I asked him how many calves he had seen, and he answered, "One".

The talk of the town now, was the Moon Festival, which had been moved to winter, because it had rained on autumn 13th, the supposed date. By now, I had realized that Gray was much, much more than a brother, or friend, and I was tired of being lonely, tired of sitting by the fire by myself. After the cookie incident, I didn't want to just walk up to him and invite him, so I wrote a letter, asking him to meet me up on Mother's Hill, along with all the other couples. He never responded, and I figured that his response must be a yes. On that cold, moonlit night, I dressed warmly, brushed my hair, and cheerfully walked up the path to the Hill.

I saw the shadows of the couples, and looked around for Gray. I caught sight of Ann, who looked at me, and turned white. She was sitting next to Cliff, and he also saw me, and looked down. This confused me. Why were they acting like that? I scanned the couples, and found the familiar carrot top, sitting beside a smug, smiling Mary.

I blanched. Ann closed her eyes, and turned her head, trying not to look happy about her successful date. My face grew hot, and my eyes watered. Gray suddenly turned his head and saw me. Our eyes met. I can only imagine how I looked to him, with my red face and eyes. I turned and ran, ran until the frigid air tore at my lungs. I ran until I reached my house, then slammed and locked the door, and collapsed into a sobbing heap upon the floor. Softly, a pitter started on the roof, and I rose my streaming eyes to find that it was raining; the same reason that the festival had been cancelled last season. I felt a sting of gladness, because Mary's date was being cancelled because of the rain, but no stray couples came down from the mountain. They just waited it out, I guess.

I don't know how long I sat watching the streams of water cascade down my windowpane, but I do remember wishing that I was out there too, getting soaked, with Gray by my side. Tears relieved my heart, crying out my feelings, my confusion, and my heartbreak. Outside, raindrops fell, as if in sympathy. Raindrops fell.


	6. Revenge and What Comes of It

CHAPTER 6:

The sure-fire way to know if you really, truly love someone is to have them taken away from you. If it sends your life down into a spinning, painful, tearful vortex, it's a pretty good bet that you do. My own life went down the Mariana Trench of depression, I lost interest in almost everything around me, and everyone knew it.

Ann came down a few days later, to console me. It might have helped, but she thought it seemed best to bring me a plate of chocolate cookies, which reminded me of our 5 am trip into Gray's room. It distressed her to see me suddenly get all teary, staring at the warm brown sweets. She chucked the cookies out the window of my house, and just sat beside me, giving me a best friend hug, which is far more healing than a million words.

When she left, I went outside, collected the cold cookies, and brought them inside, for no particular reason, but to reminisce.

Karen also came, bringing Popuri. They made me laugh, which was a welcome relief to the fog that had settled upon me. Popuri, I must say, was not much help, staring at me with her wide red eyes, and asking "What will you do when….I mean if, Mary gets married to Gray?" I glared at her, causing Karen to grab Popuri's hand and say, "Yes. I think we've stayed long enough. Popuri?"

After almost a week, sadness subsided from a sharp stab, to a dull ache. Unfortunately, it was replaced by a hot anger, simmering in the back of my mind. I finally left Bessie and Belle, with whom I had been spending the majority of my time, and walked confidently into town, admiring the ice-coated branches for the first time in a week. I almost started to go to the blacksmiths, but turned just in time, and walked up the road. The supermarket was my destination, and I did not hurry, although I did admit I looked once behind me, just to make sure nobody like, say, Gray was there. I entered the supermarket, and was put out to find Manna and Sasha break up a conversation as soon as I entered, giving me the impression that I was the subject. I slowly wandered up the aisle, picking up a few necessities, such as bread, oil and flour. Karen saw me and gave me a thumbs up, which I returned with true feelings of cheerfulness.

I went to the Inn next, to see Ann again, and show her how independent I was, or was numbing myself to be. Opening the door brought back the previous visit in a rush, as I inhaled the familiar smell of baking bread, and of wine. Mentally steeling myself to face whatever happened, I walked up the groaning stairs, and knocked on Ann's door. She opened it and immediately squealed, "Claire! Wow, it's great to see you! How are you?" She opened the door further and shepherded me in, cracking the door behind me.

"Hello, Ann. Hello, Cliff. I'm just fine. I think I might be over that 'little problem'. How are you and Cliff?"

Ann looked a bit worried at my offhand tone, but replied, "Cliff and I are great. Are you sure you're…?" I silenced her with a look.

Cliff spoke up, with a look of genuine concern on his face. "Claire, have you talked to the source of 'that little problem'? Maybe he…..oh, I don't know."

I lifted my head. "I don't need a man. I'm fine by myself. Me and Bessie. I'm just fine."

Cliff looked at Ann. "All right, now I'm worried. I have to go talk to Duke, Ann. I'll be back later." He left after an ominous look at me. Ann sat down, and motioned me to pull up a stool. She seemed to pick up the fact that this wall was the only thing keeping me on my feet. "Are you doing anything special for the Starry Night festival?"

I stared at her. "I don't have anyone to invite."

She frowned, exasperated. "Of course you do."

"Like who? All the guys are taken. Oh, right, I'll take Aqua. I'm sure he'd _love_ to have dinner with me, won't the other sprites be jealous." I spoke this very sarcastically.

Ann rolled her eyes. "You know who I'm talking about, I..." She stopped because I was listening to something outside in the hall. Someone was coming up the stairs. The feet stopped outside the door. I looked beneath the crack of the wood. Gray was listening at the door.

I turned to Ann and said, knowing full well of the unseen listener, "If you mean Gray, I'm sure that he's already going with Mary! I wouldn't want to put my heart on the butchering table again by asking him!" The feet quickly retreated down the stairs, faster than they had come.

Ann turned to me, her eyes wide. "Oh, Claire, oh Claire…what was that for?" What I had said suddenly struck me as being very mean. I colored deeply, but did not repent, and instead told her I needed to go check on Belle, who was sniffly this week. She was still shocked, but swallowed her comment, and gave me a hug.

I went down the road, and was intercepted by Anna, coming from the Poultry Farm. Her breath came in a misty wisp, as she ran up to me, obviously bursting with important gossip. It wasn't gossip, but an all too true fact. Tim had proposed to Elli, and they were getting married in a week! She grinned and hurried up the road, slipping a bit on the icy cobblestones. I watched her go, thinking of how unpleasantly she reminded me of Mary. I stood there and felt a small amount of my wall crumble inside, letting in a small stream of pain. I stood there and grabbed my hair, pulling it painfully.

"Well, that was great news! Why don't you bring me news of Gray kissing Mary, while you're at it?" Movement caught my eye, and a flash of red disappeared inside the blacksmiths. I realized that I had yelled that out loud, turned, and ran to my farm, to shut myself up with Belle, away from the cold, damp outside, and most importantly, away from Gray.

The day before the Starry Night festival, I had thought a lot more about what I was going to do, but was still in that space between my anger….and my love. I still loved Gray! I really did! I made up my mind that I would swallow my pride and go ask him to come, so I walked outside and prepared myself. A small crack appeared in the rest of my wall, and I admired how fresh the air felt, and how white the snow was. I looked towards my field, and was delighted to find a tiny bloom growing in the snow. This encouraged me to follow through with my resolution, and I walked up the road, shaking. I decided to talk to Ann first, to tell her how her advice had worked, that she was right!

I pushed open the heavy door, on a hopeful high. I had picked the wrong time to come in, because Gray was sitting drinking a cup of coffee, beside a simpering Mary, who was reading aloud from a book. My mind stopped, and my face went cold. That little wall that had been cracking was instantly slapped with a layer of concrete, which hardened in an instant. The Inn seemed too warm, a drastic contrast from the freezing outside, and I found myself, just in time to stop myself from staring. Gray looked up, and met my eyes again, just like that night. Mary looked up, and for a minute, the corners of her mouth turned up in the smuggest of smiles, but it was gone in an instant. She waved daintily to me, a gesture which I didn't return, but instead marched briskly to the stairs, taking one last glance at Gray. He had covered his face in his hand, but from what I could see; his face was the reddest I had ever witnessed.

My mind refused to remember how uncomfortable Gray looked, even before I had been noticed, or how uninterested his eyes had seemed. All I saw was a cute couple, sitting drinking coffee, escaping from the damp white world.

I stayed upstairs, just long enough to seem as if I had been talking to someone, then defiantly came down the stairs, and, not even looking in their direction, flung open the door, and threw myself out into the thin, moist outside.

Needless to say, I did not invite Gray, and instead, spent that night and the next mining hard, trying to mend the wall, and stem the tide of pain that was clamoring to come through. When I looked back upon the tiny bloom I had seen the day before, I found it withered and cold.

The 25th of winter was a dreary day, the sky was a periwinkle blue, but the ground was soggy and full of mud. I checked the fuzzy stocking hanging outside my door, and pulled out a card from Ann, something burnt in a jar from Karen, an agate from Thomas, and a homemade cornhusk doll from that darling, May. I turned the stocking over, and a small package dropped into my hand. I ran my fingers over the worn tan paper, tied with a small green ribbon. It smelled familiar, and I nearly dropped it as I realized who it was from. What could Gray have to send me? I carefully peeled the paper away, and a piece of paper dropped to the ground. I picked it up, opened it, and read:

_Dear Claire,_

_I am writing this to try to shed some light on what happened several days ago. I got your message, and was about to reply, when Mary caught me. You see, last year, when you weren't here, she invited me to the festival, but I got in trouble with Grampa, and couldn't go. Instead, I promised her that I would go with her for sure the next year, this year. She reminded me of this promise, and I couldn't break my word. I'm very sorry about not telling you. I just didn't know how to approach it, and so avoided it, which I see was a mistake. I guess I'm just not what a girl like you needs, but wants to apologize, and hopefully we can start again, and maybe designate a rain check night, to perhaps watch the moon again. I know how forgiving you are, and I….need you to do that now for me. I'm sorry. _

(This was smudged a bit) _yours,_

_Gray_

_P.S. I made this when Grampa wasn't looking. It matches your eyes. _

A ring dropped into my hand, silver, with one dazzling, beautiful, soft-colored sapphire in the middle. A tear dropped onto the letter, then another, and another. My wall was slowly melting, and I breathed the air as if I had never breathed before. I donned the gorgeous ring, looked up at the sky, and said aloud, "How could I have hurt him?" I wondered if I even had a heart. A cricket chirped, a lone whippoorwill trilled a sad song, and I felt alone in the world, alone in my own terrible world, holding Gray's letter tight to my chest, and dropping silent tears that froze before they touched the ground.


	7. In His Arms

CHAPTER 7:

I took the letter and ring inside, and then sat down on my soft green bedspread, thinking about what I had just read. It was a perfectly plausible reason, and I would have accepted it without question, if only he had _told_ me. I could also understand why he hadn't told me. Gray was never the most forward person, unless of course, he was arguing with Cliff. His blue eyes were shy and questioning, his face seemed to show no emotion, unless the eye was trained to find it.

On the other hand, I hadn't even given the guy a chance. I took the drama and ran with it, pulling a long thread of confusion and pain behind me, winding everyone up in the sticky string. Sure, he was wrong, but so was I! I had just as much a share in the blame as he did, and now, I had to do something about it.

As these thoughts were spinning, I stood up and looked at my clock. It was 8:24 am, but the blacksmiths wouldn't be open today, it being the Stocking Festival. He would be at the Inn, which meant I would have to risk seeing Ann, Cliff, Karen, Saibara, or even Mary, before reaching Gray. I knew that he wasn't the type of person to be in the dining room, having a wonderful time, because he would be upstairs, sitting in his little chair in the corner, arms folded, and a distressed but thoughtful look upon his sweet face.

This was too much for me, so I ran to the door, without brushing my hair, grabbing my backpack, or even a coat! I wasn't thinking too clearly, as is perfectly obvious. I quickly checked on the animals, just in case I was there longer than I thought.

The wet street looked longer, the air colder, and the town less friendly than it ever had before. I shook the doubts out of my mind, and walked briskly towards the Inn. Lillia was outside, in the yard of the Poultry Farm, wearing a shawl, and waved at me. I waved back, somewhat distractedly, and continued my path. The cobblestones on the street seemed to be trying to slow me down, and every step I took felt like I slid back three. Despite the best efforts, though, I arrived at the Inn's front door, ran my hand over the smooth, time-faded wood, and pushed it open.

My predictions were correct, and the dining room was packed, but Gray was absent, probably up in his room. Mary was sitting at a table with her parents, and cast a very appraising look at me. She must have realized why I was there, because her face grew red, and she looked down at her plate very quickly.

Saibara was also there, and when he saw me, his bushy eyebrows contracted for a moment, but he suddenly smiled an encouraging smile, which I returned, and started towards the stairs, amidst the curious stares of the diners.

I reached the stairs, walked slowly up them, wincing at every little sound, and feeling like I was headed towards a dark wood, shadowed, where you are unsure what is hidden behind every tree, and where, if you took the wrong path, you could end up hopelessly lost, and wither away.

I walked to Ann's room, tapped as soft as I could, and she opened the door, excitedly. I immediately put my finger to my lips and nodded, jerking my head towards Gray's room. She smiled, and nodded at me, her face shining with satisfaction. She reached out, grabbed my sweaty hand, and gave it a squeeze, then retreated back into her room, braid swinging.

I walked to the door of Gray's room, and thought to myself, _Alright, Claire, here you are. You're going to go in and apologize. Don't cry now. Just be natural. Natural, with no tears. That's right. Natural, now. _I closed my eyes, bobbed my head, smoothed down my front, shook my shining hair over my shoulders, and timidly knocked on the door, every knock resounding inside of my chest, hitting my heart.

Movement rustled inside the room, and Cliff's voice told Gray that he would answer the door. The door opens, and I suddenly feel extremely awkward, just standing there, in the doorway, looking for Gray. My eyes find him in his corner chair, just like I thought, his tan suit rumpled. Cliff lifts his eyebrows, and Gray shoots up out of his chair, eyes wide, a small coloring coming to his cheeks at the sight of such a pale, penitent figure standing in front of the room. He shoots a look at Cliff, who accepts the message, and excuses himself from the room, closing the door, after I have stepped inside.

We stand, both looking at each other, for a few moments, then, despite the fiercest of inner struggles, a tear runs down my cheek, as my gaze falls on the beautiful ring that Gray made with his own two hands. Gray's mouth opens slightly, and, his hands twitch slightly, as if about to reach for something. Suddenly, as if propelled by a sudden shove, my body is in motion, and I find myself in his arms.

Gray looks as surprised as I felt, but adapts quickly, holding me close, and laying his head on the side of mine, as I silently cried on his shoulder. His strong hand patted my back, I put my arms around his neck, and we stood like this for a long time. I could hear his heart beat, fast and choppy at first, but it slowly evened out as he held me, until it was a steady _lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. _The wall inside of me crumbled completely, leaving me open to this new feeling of exhilaration, matched with peace.

We broke apart finally, and when I looked at his face, there was no sign of a blush. He sat down on his chair again, and I sat on a stool, facing him.

"Gray," I began, "How can I ever say that I'm sorry. I…was….a complete self-centered brat, and I really don't deserve your ….attentions. I really don't"

Gray looked like he was being electrified, and slowly replied, "Claire, it was my fault! I should have told you, but I didn't. Please don't apologize!"

I sniffed and told him, "No, it was both of our faults. Yes, you were wrong, but I had no right to ignore you and treat you badly. I should have talked to you. I do need your forgiveness."

He smiled gently and said, "Well, alright, if you'll do the same for me."

I looked into his amazingly deep blue eyes and softly ventured, "I already did."

He grabbed my hand, and we just held it like that, until the door was knocked upon by Cliff, who really needed something out of his bag. We stood up, I turned to go, but Gray pulled me in one last time, sealing the forgiveness with one last hug, and a bashful kiss on my cheek, the way lovers have always finished it, and always will.

I left, after sending him a smile, and quickly located Ann, pulled her into the back room, and told her of all that had happened. She rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Well, didn't I tell you that? The more people listen to me, the better." I laughed, truly happy for the first time in weeks, and walked out through the now staring diners, into the road. I ran up past the blacksmith's, past my farm, and past Gotz's until I reached the top of Mother's Hill, where I dropped to my knees on the rough, cold rock, and screamed out, "YES! YES, YES, YES!" I sat and laughed until it was quite dark, and my nose was frozen, and then turned to go home and make dinner, which I would be far too ecstatic to eat.


	8. And We Thought Karen's Cooking Was Bad

CHAPTER 8:

Winter slowly drifted away, and maiden spring danced in, bringing the flowers up out of the ground, warming the air, and causing birds to sing in a sweet staccato trill. Belle grew older, started producing her first milk, and the chickens grew more active, scratching up worms and seeds. The lake melted, fish jumped, clouds were white and puffy, and sleeves gradually grew shorter.

Elli's wedding was on the second of spring. Gray was waiting outside the church as I walked up, feeling awkward in a skirt instead of overalls, or jeans. He joined me, as I walked through the door, into the flower-bedecked church, and asked me if I would sit beside him. I accepted gladly, and we sat down, ready to watch the service. Right before it started, I realized that I still had my work gloves on, and ran outside, to drop them in the bushes to retrieve later. Work gloves did not go with a dress, I was sad to find. I came back in, just as Mary walked up to the bench where Gray sat.

She asked, "Gray, can I sit beside you, please?" I watched closely, to see how he would respond. He looked up at her and said, MY boy said, "No, because Claire is sitting with me. Sorry, Mary." She looked as though he had slapped her in the face, and stalked back to her parent's seat.

I walked back to his pew, just as the organ music was starting to play, grabbed Gray's hand, and turned my attention to the door. It opened, and in came Elli, holding Stu's hand. She looked fabulous, in an A-line dress, with a pale blue ruffly material between the openings of the white fabric in the front. She seemed to float up to the altar, and the ceremony began.

From the opening vows, to the final kiss, the wedding was beautiful. I was conscious the entire time, of Gray's warm hand, but managed to keep a straight face. We walked out of the church, and he didn't look at me, but instead looked at the ground. I knew what he was probably thinking about, and diverted my eyes as well. He finally did raise his face, caught my eyes, and reached for my hand, when a soft flying projectile fell out the sky, and hit my head with a _FLUMP. _I squeaked a bit, and then looked down to see what had hit me. It was Elli's bouquet! Gray bent down, and picked it up.

Elli glided down to us, laughing. "Gray, you caught the bouquet! That means that you will be the next to marry! It was supposed to be a girl, but, you'll do." She looked delighted, and the blue bow on her head shook as she giggled.

Gray reddened slightly, but thanked her, and we continued to walk down the road, towards my farm. Conversation was not made, but it was a comfortable silence, both of us just enjoying the warm breeze, so perfect after the cold, miserable winter. The cobblestones were no longer wet, and the sweet smell of toy flowers swirled around our heads.

When we arrived at my farm, Gray looked as if he was going to say something, but appeared to have thought better of it. Instead, he pulled Elli's bouquet out, and extended it to me. "Here. She said it should go to a girl…you should have it." His eyes looked to the right, away from my face, almost fearfully.

I accepted the pretty bunch, and selected a tall Trick Blue Flower out of the bouquet.

"Here." I threaded it through his buttonhole. "Now you can have a piece too." He closed his eyes and smiled, in that absolutely adorable way of his, and thanked me. He then backed up, turned, and walked swiftly away. I carefully watched him leave, and followed him a bit further. When he reached the blacksmith's, he took the flower out of his buttonhole, smelled it, and just stood, holding the flower, and leaning on the fence.

Inwardly celebrating, I went inside to take off the skirt that I wore, and unbraid my long hair. I then went out to feed the animals, and water the seeds I had planted. I found the flower that had been blooming in winter, and was pleased to find a new bud on the tender young stalk. Taking care not to tread on it, I let the cows out into the fence, and then stood, leaning against the fence, feeling closer to Gray than ever.

The new talked-about festival was the Spring Thanksgiving. It was time for the boys who had been presented with chocolate something-or-the-other, to return the favor with cookies. I had talked to Ann quite a few times, and she seemed confidant about receiving some from Cliff, who had asked her on dates more than a few times.

I uncomfortably shifted, and asked, "Are there levels of cookies, like in the winter thanksgiving?"

She thought a moment, before replying, "No, I don't believe so. I think that they are all the same."

I rubbed my arms nervously. She eyed me, and told me that I had nothing to worry about. She then looked up at the darkening sky, and told me that she had to go help her father. She gave me a hug, then dashed up the road, in the Ann-ish way that, I supposed, attracted Cliff to her.

I went inside, and looked at the calendar. Spring 12th. Satisfied, I moved to the mirror, and stared at my face, trying to see what it was that might attract Gray to me. Hmmm…my nose was pretty average, if not a tad long. My eyes were soft blue, exactly the color of the ring that Gray had given me. My face was, Claire, and I squinted, still trying to discover something extraordinary, that would shed light on Gray's thinking. Why did the other boys like their girls? Kai like Popuri, probably because she liked him so much. Rick liked Karen, maybe because she was funny, or maybe because she forced him too, an idea that made me laugh. Cliff liked Ann because she was so feisty, and Tim liked Elli because she was sweet. What was I? I was sweet, not as sweet as Elli maybe, but my own version of the word. I made Gray laugh, which was a positive. I was a bit girlier than Ann, but not so much as Mary, or Elli. I finally arrived at the idea, that Gray liked me for being Claire, which was a comforting thought, as I didn't, and couldn't change that fact. My analysis complete, I stood up, and went outside to mine.

The night before the festival, I ran up to the Inn, opened the door, and made my way up the wooden stairs, feeling that this familiar stairway was my friend. I opened Ann's door, and walked in, to find her lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. I called out to her,

"Hey, Ann!"

She sat up, and asked, "What's up?"

"How would you like to spend the night with me? You know, like when we went in together to deliver our cookies. Whatcha think?"

She leaped up. "That sounds great. Could you stay here, instead of us going to your house? That way, the boys won't have to walk all that way, and invade your house."

I agreed, and we went to get some supplies, and a change of clothes. Upon return, we found the guys out in the hall, arguing over their room, and the matter of knocking.

We waggled our fingers at them, stopping the fight for a second, and went into the room, closing the door behind us. We stayed up into the night, but finally went to bed, exhausted, but excited, smiling, as we snuggled into the comfortable twin beds.

I woke up, as the light streaming from the window hit my face. I squinted, glanced at the table beside me, and hopped out of bed, partly arousing Ann. She followed my gaze, and leapt out of bed, confused. The bedside tables were empty! I turned around quizzically, only to find two plates of steaming sweets on the low table behind us. I pointed to it and said, "Oh, there they are!" We went to examine them. Ann's were pumpkin cookies, which I personally thought was nasty, but she liked. Mine were cinnamon, and they smelled delicious. We each took out a hot cookie, bit into them, and choked.

"Oh, gross! No sugar. Cliff forgot the sugar!" Ann groaned, wrinkling her nose.

"Gray put in sugar, but WAY too much cinnamon. These are like fire!" I shot back, struggling to swallow, but still smiling at the same time. It was nice that they had tried, at least.

We parted, after many laughs, and I ran back to my farm, all the more infatuated with Gray, who was no worse in my mind, despite the spicy cookies in my hand.


	9. What is the Moon Really Made Of?

CHAPTER 9:

Gray never mentioned the cookies, and I never volunteered the information, scared that I might laugh, if provoked to. I also had not mentioned the moon watching rain check, not wanting to bring up the old hatchet, which had caused so much trouble. Instead, we just spent time together, fishing, walking, talking, and laughing. Looking at my calendar, however, showed that the full moon was in a less than a week, and I knew that now was my chance.

I walked up the road, and turned towards the Blacksmith's. I could hear hammering inside, wondered if I should wait until later, but decided to go ahead in. I pushed open the door, into the hot workshop, to find Gray, with his sleeves turned up, furiously hammering on the head of a sickle. I softly and carefully walked up, and looked at his back. He was sweaty from the heat, but the work made his arms look stronger than ever. Losing myself in the rhythm of the hammer, I forgot to tell him I was there. He turned, to reach for a tool, and nearly had a heart attack, suddenly finding me there.

"Claire! Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You just seemed so caught up in what you were doing, I couldn't bear to stop you. What were you thinking about anyway?

Gray relaxed slightly. "That's alright. Well, I was…thinking about…this tool. Barley brought it to Grampa today, and he told me to finish it."

I looked around. "Where is he?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "He went up to visit Ellen."

"Ah, I see." I shifted my weight to the other foot. "I was looking at my calendar today, and saw that the full moon of the season was in six days. I thought maybe, you know, we could, do that rain check we had planned. It's supposed to be sunny, no rain, so it would be nicer. You don't have to, I just figured…" I was really rambling now, and stopped myself before I said something embarrassing.

Gray had turned back to the workbench. He, not even turning around, answered, "Of course we can. I'll meet you there." I watched as he picked up the hammer again, and started hitting the metal, making sparks fly.

"Good! That's great, it really is!" I looked around nervously, gave his broad shoulders a quick hug, and was out the door before he could turn around again.

That being settled, I ran up to the top of the town, intending to visit Elli, as she had asked me to do so. I found the Clinic's door to be locked, and decided that she must be at her grandmother's house, which was odd, because it wasn't Wednesday. I, feeling curious, walked to Ellen's house, entered, and found the room semi-full of people. I located Elli, hurried up to her, and asked what was wrong.

"My grandmother is not well today. She had a fever, and was going to lay down to rest, but she blacked out right before she got there! I'm very worried about her."

I gave her a hug and told her that I hoped Ellen would be on the mend. She nodded fretfully, and walked over to her husband, and stood there, biting her handkerchief. Saibara was there also, and was very pale, unlike his usual ruddy-faced self.

I left a bit sad, hoping that Ellen would be alright. She was the one who was kind enough to make my sock, which is where I received my special ring. My next stop was the Poultry Farm, where I picked up some animal medicine, and spread the news to Lillia. She immediately stood up, grabbed her light shawl, and ordered Rick to find some spare eggs, to take to the ailing woman. Rick found the eggs, but tried to convince his mother

to let him run up, so she wouldn't have to go out of the house.

Lillia would hear none of it, and snapped, "I won't be caught dead here in this house, while a friend is in need!" I picked up Lillia's basket, followed her out the door, and handed it to a very disapproving Rick. I then watched them head up the road, and turned towards my farm, after stopping to admire the sound of the hammering still coming from the blacksmith's.

The next five days passed rather slowly, filled with work, thought, worry, and trips to Ellen's, who was still very sick. Summer was fast approaching, the weeds were growing very fast, but my turnips made me very proud, as did my plump, healthy potatoes. The cucumbers were crisp and green, but scarce.

An interesting thing happened one day, down at the lake. I was foraging, gathering the herbs and flowers next to the water's edge, when I stumbled, and my newly-picked vegetables showered the ground. I ran around picking up the dry ones, but as for one particular cucumber, which had embedded itself in the mud; I pitched it into the lake. Instantly, two green ears rose out of the shimmering water, followed by a green face. It looked at me blankly, and then said, in a scratchy, garbled voice, "…You give cucumber. I……happy." The face disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Confused, I picked up my basket, and hurried away from the lake.

My animals were thriving. Belle was extremely affectionate, Bessie was healthy, and the chickens squawked cheerfully when I picked them up. I again commissioned Gotz, to extend the chicken coop, so I could incubate a few more eggs. He happily went about this task, wiping his forehead in the increasingly warm air.

The day of Gray and I's moon watching "date" was, as forecasted, a bright, sunny, beautiful end of spring day. I excitedly went about my daily chores, dancing around the field with my watering can. Before night began to fall, I retired from the chores, put on my jeans, my favorite orange top, and ran up the road, a bounce in my step as I drew nearer to the Inn, my destination.

Ann downstairs, chatting casually with Harris. I signaled to her that this was important, and she suddenly sniffed the air, and then excused herself, saying that she left something in the oven. I ran to the back, and found her, looking quizzically at me.

"What do you need? You look all keyed up."

I shivered with anticipation, and told her how I came about this date.

She laughed suddenly. "Calm down, Claire. I congratulate you on a date well scored."

I looked around embarrassed, then confessed my deepest worry, to which, to my displeasure, she just started laughing her head off.

"It's not funny! It's scary!" I was indignant. She slowly stopped, and wiped her eyes.

"Oh…I'm…sorry! That's…just so funny." She choked out, still fighting the urge.

Turning towards the back rooms, she yelled out Karen's name.

Karen came out, struggling with a can and can opener. "Hi, Claire! Ann was giving me some cooking tips, because I planned to make dinner for Rick tomorrow night."

Ann turned towards me. "Tell Karen what you just told me. It's priceless!"

I scowled slightly at her treatment of my fear, but quietly told Karen the same thing.

Karen's eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't laugh, but looked highly amused. "You're worried that he might _kiss_ you?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah. What would I do?"

"Um, duh. Kiss him back, maybe?"

"I just, oh, you don't understand."

"Trust me, I do. It's not that big of a deal, though. I wouldn't worry about it."

I left quickly, inventing some excuse, and anxious to leave before they called somebody else out of the back rooms, who would blab it all over the town.

The sun fell slowly, and I nervously made my way up the hill, a bit early, just in case anything happened. As the stars winked out, one by one, footsteps echoed behind me. I didn't turn around, just kept staring out over the town. Gray, I knew that it was him because I memorized his footsteps, walked up, and sat down next to me.

"Hello Gray. Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Hello Claire. Yes it is, very much so." He sounded very relaxed, the exact opposite of how I felt. We sat, and conversation flowed, until we were both comfortable, and having fun.

"If the moon was really made out of cheese, what kind would it be?" I asked.

"It's too white to be cheddar, so it would be mozzarella." He replied, faking seriousness.

We both laughed softly. Our hands touched, then clasped. Gray looked down at me, and I up at him. I knew what was coming. The space between his face and mine shortened, shortened, shortened, until it simply wasn't there anymore. Unlike my original idea, there was no rushing of the mind, no worry, no confusion. My mind shut down, leaving me to think with my heart.

It was over all too soon, and before I could collect my thoughts completely, we were heading down the mountain, hand in hand, under the rising of the new sun.


	10. More Raindrops

CHAPTER 10:

This amazing night wrought a change in my life, for the better, of course. This possible soon-to-be new addition to my life caused me to work harder, and push farther, in my money-making attempts, and in the expansion of my farm. I worried no more, about the surety of Gray's love, and merely enjoyed it, while giving the same back.

Summer had engulfed spring; the town was enjoying hot days and cool breezes. Kai came again, only to show up at my farm to invite me to his shop again. He didn't know of the events that had transpired, only of what he had seen last year. Gray was down at my farm, helping me water the rows and rows of pineapple plants. He was always doing small things like that, helping me in tiny ways, arriving to talk, and upgrading my tools himself. He told me that it was his way of thanking me for all the rainy days I sat and watched him work, sometimes keeping a stream of conversation open, other times just sitting, observing. I never knew how much that really meant to him.

Anyway, Kai came to my farm. Gray went unnoticed, because he was kneeling in the

tall farm grass, weeding. Kai came right up to me and leaned over, watching my hands.

"Hello, Kai! I guess the shop is opening?" I looked up.

He grinned. "Yes, it is! You'll come down, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Maybe when you come, we can sit down and have a soda together, or something."

I stopped, wondering if he knew that Gray had stood up, and was glowering fiercely at him. Kai sensed something behind him, turned, and jumped a bit, unpleasantly startled.

"Oh, hello Gray…um…let me guess…you two are…kind of together?" He ventured, glancing back and forth at us.

Gray folded his arms. "You could say that."

Kai smiled nervously. "Well, then, never mind Claire! Just kidding! See you around, Gray!" Gray watched him sink off, arms still folded. He then turned back to me, and mumbled; "Now I see why Rick doesn't like him. Soda together, right." The fierceness had dissipated from his eyes, and, his good humor restored at the sight of my affectionate face, he went back to work. Gray was very protective of me, and also very possessive. I didn't mind, and felt pleased that he valued me that much.

This was truly the year for celebrations, because Karen and Rick soon followed Elli and Doctor's example, getting married on a hot day towards the end of summer. Rick was dressed in a bright white tux, matching Karen's somewhat skimpy wedding dress, complete with a voluminous veil trailing behind. I was secretly of the opinion that Rick's tux made him look slightly scary, all washed out, with his orange hair standing out like a flame on top of a white candle.

They were married in the church, minus the fragrant flowers bedecking the walls, and only a very small bouquet for the bride. Karen looked vindicated during the wedding, while Rick looked even paler than usual. As I considered the scene from my pew, I weighed the possibility that she actually _had_ blackmailed Rick into a wedding. I whispered my suspicions to Gray, who was sitting beside me. His eyes closed, and he smiled, obviously using every ounce of self-control he had, to try and not laugh at the funny scene in our heads, Karen dragging Rick by the ear, clad in her short white dress.

This caused me to ponder my own wedding – whenever that would be. I didn't want a dress like Karen's, short and rather plain, nor did I want a dress like Elli's, with all of the ruffles and furbelows. I would make my own when the time came. What did I want Gray to wear? I stole a furtive glance up at his still smirking face. He would look terrible in white, I was sure of that. Black would be his best color, and I could replace his old tattered tan hat, just for the special occasion.

I was so caught up in my daydreams, that I did not realize the wedding was over, when the time came. Gray was forced to shake my shoulders, and even then, it took a few seconds before I could make much sense. He understood, and took my hand, to begin the silent but comfortable journey down the road. Fortunately, I was not struck by any flying bundles of flora and fauna.

The day came, when Gray asked me to go watch the fireworks with him, and enjoy one of the last days of summer. I dressed quickly in my favorite pink overalls, brushed my hair, bleached platinum by the sun, and set out, breathing in deeply, inhaling this beautiful last day of summer, hot as an oven.

I could see the heat coming off of the cobblestones, and frowned, thinking of how hot the sand would be on the beach. I walked along the street, shuffling my feet, and thinking of how flushed Gray had looked the day before, when I had dropped by to say hello. He had been breathing faster than usual, and dropped a cup of agates all over the floor. I left quickly, because Saibara seemed to view me as the main source of the commotion.

I came to the entrance, walked onto the beach, and looked around. I saw Karen, Elli, Popuri, and Ann, without their respective partners. Ann waved, and I returned the salutation, to all the girls.

"Hey Claire!" I turned around quickly, and was a bit jittery to find that the boys, every one of them, were entering the beach, Gray's tall carrot head to be seen among them.

I ran to him. "Gray! I'm glad to see you! Shall we go claim our pier?"

He smiled in that way of his, closing his eyes, and dropping his head. "Yes, it's already starting to get dark. Umm… how are you doing today?" He suddenly looked rather sick.

"I'm fine, but how are you? You look queasy. Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. We reached the end of the pier, sat down, and I took off my tennis shoes, to dip my feet in the salty-smelling ocean. The sun fell down in a fiery cataclysm of vividly colored light, as beautiful as any firework, and fell beneath the horizon, looking as though it had been quenched by the shimmering waves. With a jolt, I realized that this was the very day that Gray had first sat beside me, and the first time our hands had ever touched. Instinctively, I moved closer to Gray, and settled contentedly, swirling my feet in the

warm water.

The fireworks started to burst in the air, filling my eyes with light, not quite as bright as the setting sun, but fabulous nonetheless. Gray shifted beside me, and spoke up, rather huskily.

"Claire, I have something to tell you, or rather, ask you." My face grew hot.

"What could that be?" My voice sounded squeaky in my head.

"Well, maybe this would explain it. Please don't shriek! I'm nervous enough as it is."

"His face was turned away from me, as he handed over a plain brown box, which felt empty, and did not rattle when I shook it. The material was rough and bumpy. I opened it slowly, not daring to breathe, lest I wake up and find that this was all a dream. Closing my eyes, I reached inside, and drew out in my hand, something light and fuzzy, almost like one of my newborn chicks. It was a feather, slender and downy, a soft, shimmering blue. I ran my finger over the precious thing, now dotted with glimmering droplets of ocean spray. My mind had shut down yet again, and my heart did a wild dance inside of my chest. Did this mean what I thought it did? Did I dare hope so?

I looked up at Gray, saw the question in his eyes, and, as way of answer, leaned in and kissed him, not caring who saw, be it the whole town, or the entire world.

We planned to get married in a week, but something happened that night, that postponed our plans for quite a while. Everyone in town went to bed that night, but one of us was never to wake again. Ellen died that night, peacefully in her sleep, the way that she had wanted it to end. Ann came to tell me the next morning, red braid twitching, and I mourned the loss of such a sweet woman.

I quietly made a pitcher of Hot Milk, and went to visit Elli and Stu, to offer my condolences. Stu was in a bad way, sobbing in Elli's lap, but Elli herself seemed to be full of previously untapped strength. She wasn't crying, and thanked me warmly when I gave her the milk. I was later to learn that Stu had made the actual discovery, which is what tore him up so badly. He moved in with the Doctor and his sister, and became somewhat of a son, to be a big brother to the baby boy due in about a season.

Gray came up later, with a pale, silent Saibara, and immediately sought out my eyes. A silent question was passed between us, but was quenched by a statement from the Doctor.

"The funeral will be in two days at the church, six o'clock. Thank you all for visiting."

I left, after giving Elli and Stu a final hug, and patting Saibara's shaking shoulders.

The funeral was a solemn event, filled with people hugging, crying, and reminiscing on old times. It smelt very similar to a wedding, because of the scads of flowers that were hung at the front. The gleaming, dark wooden casket that now held Ellen seemed to stand as a dampener on the crowd's spirit, until Barley got up and told a hilarious tale about when he and Ellen were children, and she put an egg in the yarn maker, just to see what would come out. It got stuck, and when her father tried to make his yarn, a whole mess of egg goo came flying out at his face. The whole church laughed at this, and the funeral ended on a happier note than it had started on.

The next morning, as I was sipping hot coffee at my window seat, and looking out at the early autumn sunrise, I realized that I had no clue how long a customary mourning period was. Was it a week? Two weeks? Was it perhaps a season? I hoped that it was no longer than that. I had already started on my wedding dress and on a secret new hat for Gray. My field was once again planted solid with autumn crops, and I had promised the sprites two bags of flour each, if they would water them for a week after the wedding, so I could have a proper honeymoon, and not be tending sweet potatoes the whole time.

A trip to the blacksmith's was wonderful, but not enlightening on that particular subject, because Gray had no more of an idea than I had. I resigned myself to the farm, and worked hard on the field, just to free my mind of the impatience that it suffered.

Autumn passed hazily, the air growing steadily colder, until I had to start wearing a long-sleeved shirt when I went outside. Gray visited frequently, and we spent many sweet evenings talking by a warm fire, and laughing at our own inside jokes. I was more in love with him than ever, and my impatience was such that I finally went to the Inn to ask the rather selfish question of Ann.

"Ann? How long…I mean…what is…oh…I mean…how long is the mourning period supposed to be?"

Ann considered this for a moment, then laughed gently and replied, "I have no clue. Go ahead, Claire, this town could use a celebration, anyway."

This was the answer that I had wanted to hear, and I thanked her. I then headed out to the Blacksmith's, and told Gray what she had said.

So I married my Gray on a cold, moist evening, at the end of autumn. Thunderclouds stirred overhead, and the grass was wet with dew. He was dressed in black, as I had predicted, and I had on my own hand made, dove-colored dress. The church was covered in the fragrant blooms of Trick Blue, Upseed, and Pink Cat flowers. The ceremony was short, but beautiful, and my attentions were mainly on the deep blue eyes in front of me, and the gentle hands holding my own.

When it was complete, we went out to the front yard to hug and be hugged by the townsfolk, who, as Ann had said, were relieved at the excitement. Lillia, Sasha and Anna presented me with a complete cookbook, to start out my married life with. Doug gave me a fatherly bear hug that lifted me up off the ground, and Manna nearly talked my ear off with advice on men. I was saved from this torture by Karen and Popuri, who both hugged me, and by Ann, who ecstatically showed me a secret blue feather of her own, hidden in her pocket book. Elli let me hold Casey, the newest brown-eyed member of her family, born early.

As the lull was subsiding, I came over to Gray, and caught the tail end of a conversation with him and Saibara.

The old man grabbed Gray's shoulders and said, "Boy, I want you to know, I…I'm proud of you, and proud to call you my grandson. I know I haven't told you as often as I should, but, I'm very proud of you. You're a good man." He then walked off, overcome by his own emotions.

Gray came over to me, shining with the praise that he had just received, and in a swift move, swept me off my feet, into his arms, and started down the road. I held onto his neck, as we made our way down the cobblestones, toward the farm. Just as we passed the Blacksmith's, the sky opened it's floodgates above our heads, loosing small, fine drops all around us. Gray quickened his steps until we were in the farm, and I pushed open the

door to his new home.

He sat me down gently. I took his hand and led him over to the familiar window seat, and sat down. He sat down beside me, and his arm slipped around my back, as we both watched out the window, at the increasing fall of rain. I was completely and utterly happy, feeling as if nothing in the world was important, except Gray, and the patter of the drops on the roof. The window partially reflected the faces of me and my new husband. That felt so funny, but good, to say. Gray, my new husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Outside, raindrops fell, as if in celebration. Raindrops fell.


End file.
